Apparatus, such as portable communication devices, usually include radio circuitry and one or more antennas for enabling the apparatus to communicate wirelessly with other apparatus. In recent years, users have demanded that such apparatus be operable in a plurality of different operational frequency bands. However, user demand has also led to such apparatus being reduced in size and this reduction in size usually leads to a decrease in performance and/or efficiency and/or bandwidth of the one or more antennas.
It would therefore be desirable to provide alternative apparatus.